Apocalipse Onírico
by Simbiot
Summary: O fim do mundo é finalmente anunciado pelo Templo Tsukimini. O mesmo acontecerá em 19 horas. Shaoran se vê entre as coisas que ele não fez e a última coisa que ele terá que fazer para deitar em seu leito de morte em paz. Dizer o que sente para a Sak


A/N: Fico pensando naquelas perguntas sem resposta, como "De onde veio o mundo?" ou "Para onde vai o mundo?". Já me falaram que gasto muito tempo fazendo isso. Bem, talvez algum dia eu ache essa resposta que não existe. Seria isso impossível? Bem, daí tive a idéia deste fanfic baseado no animê Card Captor Sakura.

Apocalipse Onírico 

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira. Poderia ser uma sexta-feira como qualquer outra, mas cada dia é diferente do outro, então esta não poderia de jeito algum ser uma sexta-feira como qualquer outra.

Esta, foi a sexta-feira em que Tomoeda tomou um choque. Um choque que se alastrou para todo o resto do mundo.

Na manhã daquela sexta-feira, um dos monges do Templo Tsukimini anunciou o fim do mundo. Os monges haviam recebido esta mensagem e avisado a imprensa, e todos sabem que quando se fala algo para a imprensa, esta informação vira o que os coloquiais chamariam de "fofoca", e daí para frente, viraria uma verdade inventada. O problema é que esta verdade não era inventada.

Shaoran, um dos habitantes daquela cidade ficou chocado de saber a tal notícia, aquela maldita notícia que entrava pelos ouvidos ou olhos dos pobres seres que aqui viviam e fazia seu sangue ferver e seus ossos tremularem. Aquela notícia cuja pior não havia, fazia os habitantes daquela pequena cidade japonesa entrarem em uma depressão profunda e pensarem no que não haviam feito até aquele presente momento.

Quando Shaoran soube por intermédio de um dos famosos jornais de Tomoeda, ele até checou o dicionário duas ou três vezes, se enganando, dizendo para si mesmo "Não é possível, você leu errado.", por ser chinês e não japonês, ele tinha o direito de pensar isso. Mas quando checou o dicionário pela terceira vez, notou que havia lido tudo certo. Aquele era um dia infeliz não só para ele, mas para todos os outros habitantes de Tomoeda, e depois, quando a notícia se expandisse, seria um dia terrível para todo o resto do mundo. A notícia dizia assim:

"Prepare-se, faça tudo o que não fizeste até agora, pois às 9 da manhã de amanhã, o mundo irá acabar. O monge mais velho do Templo Tsukimini disse a nossa editora "Recebemos a mensagem psicografada nesta manhã de sexta-feira, é triste, mas é verdade. O monge que recebeu esta mensagem entrou em uma melancolia eterna, até conferiu para saber se era verdade mesmo, quando soube, ele reuniu todos os monges do templo e avisou 'O mundo vai acabar amanhã'". É triste, mas ao menos para os que seguem a fé xintó, amanhã será marcado como o dia em que o mundo acabou."

Shaoran ficou atônito, olhando para todos os lados, pensando que em menos de 24 horas o mundo acabaria. Era 2 da tarde, faltavam apenas 19 horas para o fim do mundo, e ele percebia o quão pequeno ele era naquela imensidão. Logo, avisou Meiling, que chorou como uma fonte, por saber que seu sonho de casamento não aconteceria. Após consolar sua prima, Shaoran ligou para Sakura e avisou da terrível notícia.

'Sakura, você leu o jornal hoje?' Ele dizia, trêmulo no telefone.

'Não Shaoran, não costumo ler o jornal, por que?'

'Os monges do Templo Tsukimini previram o fim do mundo... Pelo que eles disseram, será daqui a dezenove horas...'

'Mas como? Não pode ser verdade! Não é possível Shaoran!'

'Por que não? A maioria das religiões já previu o fim do mundo... Só não deu uma data certa... Agora sabemos que será amanhã...'

'Não é possível Shaoran... Vou até o Templo Tsukimini agora! Tenho que comprovar isso!' Sakura dizia, indignada.

Todos faziam de tudo para se enganar, mas no fundo de seus corações, sabiam que a verdade era só uma: o fim do mundo estava próximo. Nostradamus dizia que o fim do mundo chegaria, muitos dele duvidaram, mas agora, todos os que confiavam naquele homem, se orgulhavam de terem feito isso, e os que duvidavam dele se viam encurralados, pois atrás dessas pessoas havia a verdade, e na sua frente, o inevitável futuro, ou em outras palavras, o fim do mundo.

Shaoran decidiu sair de casa. Ele sabia que o resto de sua vida se resumia em 19 horas e ele tinha de aproveita-las bem.

'Nada adiantou de capturarmos 52 cartas... O fim do mundo vai acontecer mesmo assim. E o pior de tudo... É que eu ainda nem disse o que eu sinto pela Sakura.' Ele se lamentava, pois sabia que se ele tinha algum sonho, ele teria que realiza-lo naquele momento.

'Será possível? E se isso não for verdade? O xintoísmo não é uma religião tão popular, talvez eles estejam errados!' Shaoran tentava se confortar, mentindo para si mesmo, mas logo via que a verdade era outra, dizendo 'Quem sou eu para me enganar? O xintoísmo nunca apresentou nenhuma falha... Não é agora que ele vai fazer isso. É melhor eu dizer para a Sakura o que sinto por ela, pelo menos esta tarefa será cumprida.

Ele passou pelo Parque Pingüim e resolveu sentar-se por um tempo no balanço. Pegou impulso e começou a balançar. Após alguns minutos, chegou uma outra pessoa naquele parque, que até então era solitário como a noite.

'Shaoran, você também está refletindo?' Disse uma voz. Shaoran olhou para trás e para sua surpresa, era Eriol.

'Eriol... Sim, imagino que você, bem informado como é, deve ter lido o jornal de hoje, não é verdade?'

'Sim, eu li. Quando li, também não acreditei que aquilo poderia ser verdade... Mas se tantas pessoas já disseram que um dia o mundo iria acabar... Quem sou eu para contradizer tantas religiões e crenças?...' Eriol respondeu.

'É, é o que eu também digo. Na bíblia, está escrito no Apocalipse que o mundo acabará... É o último capítulo da bíblia. Nostradamus e muitos outros filósofos também disseram a mesma coisa... Não poderemos fazer nada se isso for verdade.'

'Sim...'

'Quando eu disse isso para a Sakura ela ficou indignada e foi para o Templo Tsukimini.'

'Uma menina como ela nunca perde o alto-astral, nem mesmo quando o mundo está prestes a acabar, ela ainda tem esperanças.' Quando Eriol acabou de dizer aquilo, Sakura também apareceu no parque com um semblante desesperançado.

'Eu fui para o Templo Tsukimini... E... Shaoran, eles confirmaram tudo!' Ela disse e entrou em prantos.

'É como eu te disse, Sakura... Nós estávamos falando disso também...'

'Mas não é possível... Não há por que o mundo acabar! Ele só acabaria se não houvesse nem um pingo de bondade nas pessoas que nele vivem... Mas ainda existem pessoas boas nesse mundo...'

'Nós não sabemos a verdade, Sakura, mas se o mundo acabar mesmo, não poderemos fazer nada para impedir que isso aconteça...'

'Sim, é verdade...' Ela terminou a frase e os três ficaram olhando para o nada, pensando no que poderiam ter feito, e assim permaneceram durante duas horas. Eles sabiam que não podiam perder tempo, mas mesmo assim, quando perceberam que suas vidas estavam prestes a acabar, decidiram numa vontade única, que não fariam mais nada quanto aos seus desejos, apostaram no tudo ou nada, se o mundo acabasse, suas vidas seriam cortadas pela metade, mas no fundo de sua consciência, Shaoran sabia que ainda havia uma coisa a ser feita.

_'Já sei o que vou fazer: Quando faltar mais ou menos uma hora, vou ligar para Sakura da minha casa e falar tudo o que sinto para ela.' _Ele pensava. Finalmente havia decidido o que faria.

'Bem gente... Vou para casa agora. O tempo é precioso nesse momento... Tenho que pensar sobre onde vou gasta-lo.'

'Certo Shaoran, nós também vamos... Você tem razão.' Sakura concordou.

'Sim, é verdade.' Eriol também achou a idéia boa.

Shaoran foi para casa. Não só ele, mas todos os outros habitantes da cidade estavam em uma crise de identidade. Quando ele chegou em sua casa, seu mordomo estava consolando Meiling, Shaoran nem olhou direito o que estava acontecendo na sala e já foi para o seu quarto.

Viu que seu quarto estava intacto, deitou em sua cama, e durante dez segundos, ele se autodesligou. É como se naquele momento, ele não existisse. Quando voltou a si, ele ligou a televisão. Estava passando um telejornal e ele parou para assisti-lo. A jornalista dizia:

'Um templo xintoísta de uma pequena cidade do Japão previu o fim do mundo para amanhã às 9 horas da manhã, esta notícia já se alastrou não somente para todo o Japão, mas também para todo o resto do mundo. A pequena cidade de Tomoeda entrou em choque quando recebeu a notícia em seu jornal matinal.'

Era comum ver isso na televisão naquele momento. E o pior de tudo, é que não somente a cidade de Tomoeda sabia do suposto fim do mundo, mas todo o resto do planeta. O mundo se encontrava num caos. Enquanto algumas pessoas não davam importância, pois não acreditavam na crença xintoísta, outras se descabelavam desesperadamente, pois tinham certeza que era chegada a hora de todos morrerem, a morada da Terra teria seu fim naquele momento, era o que pensavam.

Assim ele deitou durante alguns segundos e quando percebeu, já estava dormindo.

Algumas pessoas diriam que Shaoran gastou muito tempo do resto de sua vida inutilmente, pois passara duas horas pensando no Parque Pingüim, e mais quatro horas dormindo, em seu leito que ele planejava ser o de morte. Achava melhor estar dormindo quando o mundo acabasse.

Quando ele acordou, eram 8 horas da noite, e ele mal havia criado coragem para dizer a Sakura o que ele tanto desejava dizer.

Quando percebeu que havia dormido por quatro horas, ele se apressou. Saiu de casa sem dar satisfação a ninguém e foi dar uma volta por Tomoeda.

'Como eu pude ser tão inútil?' Ele se perguntou, quando estava passando pela alameda. Ele se lembrou então que aquele era o lugar por onde Sakura sempre passava em seu caminho para a escola. Oh, a escola, a escola que ele nunca mais veria. Para ele, isso era uma notícia horrível, pois ele gostava muito de escola, a não ser pelas aulas de japonês, obviamente.

Aquele era o último dia de sua vida e ele não pensava em fazer nada, a amargura que vinha em sua mente era terrível, ele percebera que não tinha mais tantos sonhos. O único sonho que ele tinha, ele provavelmente não realizaria, pois namorar, se casar e ter filhos com a pessoa que se ama não é uma tarefa a ser feita em menos de 24 horas.

Mesmo assim ele não ligou para mais nada, percebera que seu único sonho era ter uma vida boa ao lado de Sakura. Como ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso, pensou em pelo menos se declarar a ela. Mas daí veio outro problema em sua cabeça.

'E se ela não gostar da minha declaração? E se ela ficar sentida comigo por causa disso? Quando o mundo acabar, eu não vou ter tempo de fazer ela voltar ao normal... É um jogo de tudo ou nada...' Shaoran percebeu.

'Shaoran, está dando uma volta para refletir também?' Sakura disse, ela havia saído de casa para pensar um pouco, e encontrou Shaoran.

'Sakura... Sim, não consigo ficar em casa, a insegurança é muito grande...'

'É verdade... Devemos fazer tudo o que não fizemos antes... Por isso eu digo, Shaoran, se você tiver algo a me dizer, me diga logo... Pois não sabemos se estaremos aqui amanhã de tarde...'

Quando Sakura disse aquilo, Shaoran sentiu um calafrio, era como se ela soubesse que ele tinha algo a dizer a ela.

'S... Sim... Sim... E eu digo o mesmo... Se você tiver algo a me dizer, me diga.'

A conversa ficou numa dúvida e ninguém disse nada a ninguém.

'Como o seu pai ficou quando soube do fim do mundo?' Shaoran perguntou para Sakura, interessado.

'Meu pai já é um homem realizado... Já se casou, teve filhos, arrumou um emprego... Infelizmente minha mãe já morreu, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda é um homem realizado... Ele só ficou triste por mim... Que estou na flor da idade. Talvez o fato de a mamãe ter morrido ajude ele a ter alguma esperança... Eu também tiro disso muita esperança... Penso que se o mundo acabar, vou poder ver a minha mãe denovo.'

'Sim, imagino como isso deva ser. Minha mãe está na China agora... Depois vou ligar para ela... Infelizmente não vou poder vê-la antes do mundo acabar...'

'É verdade... Mas calma Shaoran, a morte não é o fim da vida, é só o fim de uma etapa dela...'

'Eu sei... É nisso que eu me baseio para agüentar esses últimos momentos.

A conversa foi caminhando para lugar algum, como se fosse um passa-tempo, mas mesmo assim, algo incomodava Shaoran, ele sabia que deveria dizer uma coisa para Sakura, mas mesmo assim não criava coragem.

O tempo era muito escasso naquele momento, ele não agüentou mais e começou a puxar Sakura para aquele assunto.

'Sakura... Você lembra do que dissemos?'

'Do que Shaoran?'

'Do fato de que deveríamos falar tudo o que tínhamos guardado um para o outro?'

'Ah, sim, é claro... Se você tiver algo a me dizer, me diga, Shaoran.'

'Bem... É que... Quando eu cheguei aqui no Japão... Eu só pensava em mim mesmo... Esquecia dos outros... Não queria nada da minha vida... A verdade é que eu era um garoto muito mimado... Você sabe... Eu descendo da família imperial da China, por isso sempre tive bons-tratos...'

'Sim, eu sei... Lembro que você me odiava quando chegou aqui no Japão.'

'É verdade... Mas com o passar do tempo... As coisas foram mudando... Você sabe... Nada é para sempre...'

'Sim, eu sei Shaoran...'

O tempo havia passado muito de pressa, já era 8:59 da manhã, Shaoran tinha que ser muito rápido se queria ao menos morrer em paz. O seu planejamento de leito de morte não funcionaria mais, mas de qualquer forma, ele ainda tinha tempo de dizer o que sentia.

'O que acontece Sakura, é que eu mudei graças ao amor que eu sinto por você! Sakura, eu te amo!'

Foram as últimas palavras de Shaoran.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele se deu conta que estava em sua cama. O relógio marcava 9 da manhã de sábado. Tudo o que tinha acontecido não havia passado de um sonho.

Mas o sonho não foi inútil, deste sonho ele tirou uma lição.

"Tudo o que você tiver que fazer, faça agora.

Tudo o que você tiver que viver, viva agora.

Tudo o que você tiver que falar, fale agora,

Pois daqui a um segundo, será muito tarde, e você não terá escolha entre não se calar ou se calar para sempre."


End file.
